Computer systems are significantly involved in various aspects of everyday life, and provide convenient access to information when needed. Location-independent information access increasingly depends on wireless data exchange, which is typically performed using standardized wireless communications protocols that include specified communication ranges of the radio frequency (RF) spectrum. The everyday use of personal computing devices is extensive, and continues to increase as technology advances. However, capacity limitations of the crowded RF spectrum can potentially constrain wireless data exchange requirements for advancements in computing technology.
Accordingly, it is desirable to expand wireless communications capabilities for computing applications. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.